


Truely Whole

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Becoming Whole Series [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy ever after, with challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truely Whole

Living together was far from a happily ever after. Both Spike and Angel loved Xander, but that didn’t get rid of any of the issues they had together. It didn’t lessen any of the everyday things that got on each other’s nerves. Xander was finding that you had to work on happily ever after.

Spike seemed to take an unnatural interest in pestering and baiting Angel and it got worse when Angel spent too much time working. Xander thought it was like Spike was a little kid, pulling a girl's pigtails to get her attention. Kinda like he’d done with Jesse when he was a kid, except he'd gone with giving wedgies until he figured out that Jesse liked girls, then they'd just become friends. Now Spike was busy bugging Angel. His current plan of attack seemed to be taking his freshly warmed up mug of blood before Angel could get it from the microwave.

Xander slid ahead of Spike and grabbed the mug out of the microwave. They were all getting ready for bed and he knew Angel had a rough night hunting down a demon while he and Spike had researched. He cut Spike’s protest off with a kiss and blindly passed the cup to Angel before wrapping both arms around Spike.

“You can’t take it too easy on him,” Spike growled when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Don’t have to pester him for no reason either," Xander answered. He returned Angel’s grateful smile with one of his own before turning to Spike to pout. "We played and researched all night while Angel was out there by himself. I want to play with both of you now and if you make Angel mad he might not play."

“I should be at his side,” Spike answered, his temper wavering a lot in the light of the current situation. “Don’t have me chip anymore. I could be useful.”

"You were the only one that could translate that book for us, Spike," Angel said as he finished the blood and set the mug down. He walked over to the two of them, leaving Spike pressed between them. He bent to Xander’s neck and let his fangs pierce the skin, just taking enough to get the taste of bagged blood out of his mouth. "So you want to play before bed?"

“Yes,” Xander groaned. “It’s been so long…”

Spike snorted as Xander complained. “It was only last night, pet…”

"Don’t you want to play with me?" Xander asked. He already had one hand working its way into Spike’s pants. Both Spike and Angel seemed overprotective of him, but when it came to sex he always felt like he was in control. "I was going to ask our Sire if you could go first this time." His mouth was against Spike’s ear and his tongue flicked out to lick along it when he was done talking.

Spike smiled a bit when he heard Xander say “our” Sire. It was true that he was Xander’s blood Sire, but, in truth, the boy thought of both vampires as his Sire. At times like this, the unique circumstance of his turning showed through. Sometimes his Xan shone through more than Angel’s Xander, but he loved the whole man.

“Glad you’re all about equality,” Spike answered. He loved it when Xander played with his ear. “I’m all for fair play.”

Angel leaned into Spike’s other ear, matching Xander’s licks. "Think we should take him to the bedroom, Spike? He looks ready to try to wear us out again."

“Oh, to be young again,” Spike mock groaned and then trailed off into a real groan when Angel and Xander synchronized their licks.

Xander gave Spike’s ear a few more licks then wiggled around him, heading for the bedroom. "Coming, Master?" he asked, backing toward the door and unbuttoning his shirt. He wondered if they’d ever get tired of playing like this.

Spike growled soft and followed after Xander like a sailor towards a siren. One thing he liked the best about the new combined Xander was that his Xan never would have called him Master. He got the cockiness of Xan and the playfulness of Xander all mixed into one lovely bit of sexy goodness.

Once both Angel and Spike started to follow him, Xander turned around and ran for the bedroom. He chuckled to himself as he tossed clothing around for Cordy to find the next day. Once in the bedroom he threw himself on the bed and bounced once before laying back and watching as the two vampires prowled toward him in game face.

“Oh, you’re so primal,” Xander teased them good-naturedly. The truth was he loved to see them in game face. It made him feel normal now that his own face permanently carried the softened features of a vampire.

"Hmm, he doesn’t seem very respectful, does he?" Angel asked with a smirk as he and Spike got on the bed. "Maybe I should hold him still for you." He matched action to words as he rolled Xander on top of him. Sometimes he couldn’t reconcile his Xander to the combined version. He was much more open to playing during sex now.

“Respect?” Xander laughed. “Oh, I’m very respectful, but I’m more horny than anything else.” Xander started to squirm on Angel in hopes of driving him a little crazier.

Spike took advantage of Xander’s distraction to slip two lubed fingers into him. "Now, pet, said it was my turn first. Don’t get Angel too excited yet."

“Master…” Xander half whined in a tone that was very reminiscent of Angel’s old Xander.

Angel shivered under Xander. Hearing him just saying Master and watching Spike preparing him was almost enough to make him take Spike’s place. He let his fangs graze across Xander’s neck instead. "After this you’re all mine while Spike watches."

“Whatever you want,” Xander agreed readily. “I can take anything.”

"You’ll take it?" Spike asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Thought you liked what we did not just put up with it."

“You trying to hide your lack of skill by yapping?” Xander snapped, just like Spike’s Xan.

"No, pet. Just want to hear you say that you want this." Spike replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock while he talked. "You do want this don’t you?"

“Of course, I want this. I love you,” Xander hissed impatiently. “But I’d really like you to fuck me. Unless you don’t want this?”

Angel reached around with an exasperated sigh and pulled Spike smoothly into Xander. "He meant he wanted anything we give him not that he’d just put up with it," he said.

“M’sorry, just want this so much,” Xander answered again.

Spike just bent down to kiss him keeping a steady rhythm. He was tempted to draw things out, but Angel seemed to be in a good mood. There was no reason to piss him off quite yet. As they got close, his mouth moved to hover over his claim mark. He’d seen Angel getting ready to offer his wrist to Xander, which was how they did it now if they were all together. Xander would feed from whoever was not feeding from him.

Blood was no longer just part of the play anymore, but a necessity. When they couldn’t speak, the blood spoke for them. When the shared bond could have been stressed, it was only reinforced by their shared blood. Xander bit into Angel’s wrist, keeping his eyes locked with Spike as he was fucked.

Angel barely waited until Spike and Xander were done before moving around and taking his place. He didn’t let Spike go first often, but, when he did, it always surprised him to realize just how aroused he was from watching them.

Spike held his own wrist up for Xander to feed from. One of the side effects the change had on him was a hunger greater than a normal fledge his age. Without the blood of his Sires, he would get lethargic and moody. Spike much preferred his lustful Childe like now when he was full of his Sire’s blood.

"Fuuuck," Xander yelled around Spike’s wrist as he came for the second time. He went back to sucking softly on Spike’s wrist as he started to relax. Taking both of them always wore him out for at least a few minutes.

“That’s it, pet,” Spike crooned softly, petting Xander’s hair. “That’s just what we all needed, wasn’t it?”

 

“So, any particularly nasty visions been haunting you lately, Cordy?” Xander asked. Cordelia really had become his friend since he’d come here. He loved the fact that she would defend him and give Angel or Spike hell, even if they really hadn’t done anything to him.

"Only the ones I get when you and Spike forget there are other people in the room." She had walked into Angel’s office the day before to see Spike and Xander mostly naked against Angel’s desk trying to get him to play. "Not that I ever seem to see much of you though. Both of them seem to be good at making sure you’re not exposed no matter what’s going on."

“I think it’s a talent of theirs,” Xander chuckled in agreement. “If you weren’t sneaking around trying to catch a peak…”

"Hey, hey, I wasn’t trying to peek, and it’s not like I have to work to catch you all," Cordelia said as she keep going through the paperwork. "Speaking of the bleached menace, there he is."

“I thought he was with Wesley, going over that demon book to make sure they didn’t miss anything,” Xander said. He knew Angel would probably sneak a peak at least once. Angel had admitted to Xander one night that he liked when Spike was being all ‘bookish’ because it reminded him of his old William.

"Got that all done. Wanted some time to spend with my pet now didn’t I?" Spike said as he slid up behind Xander with no warning. "Want to go up to the roof and get some fresh air?"

“The roof sounds nice,” Xander said. Even though Spike projected the image of the big bad to the world, he was one hell of a romantic. Sometimes he would whisper the odd lines of rhymes into Xander’s ear when they were alone. It was something he only did now that Xan and Xander were one. The old Xan never would have put up with that, let alone loved it.

Spike nuzzled at Xander’s neck then pulled him toward the stairs. "Come up in an hour or so if you want another peek," he called back. "Still not letting you see my boy though."

“Already seen him!” Cordy sing-songed back.

"No, she hasn’t," Xander said. "We never got nearly that far when we were, I guess you could call it dating." They were almost to the roof when he continued. "So, were they surprised when you figured out that book so fast?"

“Wesley was, Angel wasn’t,” Spike said. He was proud to see that his Sire had faith in him. “Guess all those years cavorting with the baddies did some good.”

"Angel and I just know how good you really are. Hey, did you do this?" Xander looked around at the plants that had been placed out on the roof. "This is great."

“Just a little something,” Spike shrugged. “I know you like to look at beautiful things.”

"Are you happy here, Spike? Usually I think you are but sometimes you and Angel don’t really seem to get along and it’s kinda my fault you’re together all the time." Xander looked around nervously. "I just want you two to be happy."

“I’m happy, pet. Really,” Spike assured his Childe. “Me and Angel have a special relationship. If things start getting too… I don’t know, normal, then I get itchy. Always liked a little spice between us. We’re not really fighting.”

Xander snuggled up in Spike’s lap. "Good. I know this is all kinda weird but I really like having both of you watching out for me and," Xander blushed as more of his shy personality came forward. "And all the other stuff."

Spike was always intrigued, if not a bit thrown off when Xander’s softer side came out. He knew how to handling a bickering feisty Xan, but the shy Xander was still new. “I’ll always watch out for you… and do all that other shit, too.”

"Thank you, Sire." Xander still had his face buried in the crook of Spike’s neck to hide his blush. "I know I’m not as strong as you and Angel yet, but you know I’ll always do my best to protect you both."

“You have no idea how strong you are, luv,” Spike told him. “None of this would be possible without you.”

Xander gave a self-deprecating chuckle, but pulled back a little so he could look at Spike. "Be a long time before I’m as tough as you and Angel, but I like that you’re helping me get better at fighting and stuff. I know you did plan on sharing me with him, but you haven’t complained or anything."

“Every moment alone with you is a jewel,” Spike answered, allowing his words to become a little flowery. This wasn’t exactly his Xan. It was the man he loved, but at the same time it was a more sensitive side. “I want you. Every part of you… all the time.”

"Please," Xander begged as he started moving on Spike’s lap. "I want you right now."

“Lube?” Spike asked with a heavy voice.

"That’s one thing I’m better about then you" Xander said with a shy chuckle. "You never seem to carry any around anymore." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out the lube he’d stashed there, giving it to Spike without meeting his eyes.

“That’s cause some little whelp is always distracting me,” Spike huffed lightly, even as he undid the cap with one hand and Xander’s jeans with another.

Xander was tracing the ridges on Spike’s face with one finger while his pants were pulled down. "I like seeing you in the moonlight like this. It’s so…" Xander trailed off with a yelp when Spike’s first slicked finger slid into him.

“Romantic?” Spike supplied with a grin and worked Xander just the way he liked it.

"Yeah, sure, romantic. Just keep doing that," Xander gasped out. He was trying to peel Spike’s shirt off while he was talking.

“How about dead sexy?” Spike supplied again, this time managing to slip out of his own shirt.

"That too," Xander said. He managed a smile as the last of their clothes were pretty much torn off. This was new for the two of them. Even after he’d recombined it had still been mostly Xan with Spike when they were alone, but this time he felt more like Xander.

“Always nice to make love under the stars,” Spike said. “Think you could ride me?”

"Yeah, never got to do this, but you know Xan kinda wanted too when we were split, right?" Xander asked as he let Spike raise him up. "I like not fighting with you as much, but fighting is fun too sometimes."

Spike had already put lube onto his cock and slowly settled Xander onto his cock. “I wanted to spend time with you like this,” Spike admitted.

"Now we’ve got forever," Xander said as he tilted his head to the side.

Spike took the invitation and leaned forward to slip his fangs into Xander’s flesh. With Xander in his lap they could feed from each other and fuck slowly. Normally they would feed from wrist for sheer convenience, but this was so much more personal.

Xander absently thanked his vampiric flexibility and strength as he had to twist around a little to reach Spike’s neck. It was perfect though. He felt safe, even naked up here on the rooftop in the middle of the night, and every time his eyes focused he saw the plants and the moonlight. Spike being all romantic like this was not something he’d expected, but it was perfect.

Spike couldn’t have told you how long they stayed like that. It could have been hours or mere minutes as the blood flowed in a continuous flow between them. The bond they shared was completely open and Spike let all his walls drop to just feel everything Xander had to offer.

Xander had sensed Angel coming up at some point to check on them and turn right around and give them some privacy. He whimpered when Spike finally lifted his head. He couldn’t count the number of times they’d cum during the hours of lazy rocking but he felt great. When he lifted his head and looked at Spike he could see the same calm, contented expression on his face. "Love you," Xander said softly.

“Love you too, pet,” Spike whispered back. Spike felt his personality shattered into a million pieces, but in a good way. For some reason he didn’t want his Sire to see him weak like this… perhaps a built in response from his training at the hands of Angelus.

"We’ve got a few hours till sunrise. Wanna get dressed and you can point out the constellations and stuff to me? I never really learned all them, but seeing as I’m going to spend a lot of time under them now I’d like to know about them," Xander said as he carefully stood up.

“I could complain that you’d assume I know poufy stuff like that,” Spike groused happily. “But I won’t. Got a few of my own dirty constellations I can point out…”

 

“I’m still not sure how you talked Spike into growing his hair out,” Cordy commented to Angel and Xander. She had to admit that Spike looked much better with his hair long and not slicked back severely.

Xander snickered. "We didn’t talk him out of anything. Every time he talks about cutting his hair I distract him with sex. I think he looks a lot nicer with his hair a little longer."

“Maybe you should try distracting Angel like that too…” Cordelia said, leaning back in her chair to look at Angel. “Bet you used to have long hair just like your Childe.”

"Nope, I like Angel’s hair just the way it is," Xander said as he rubbed up against Angel. "I think you’re worrying way too much about how they look anyway."

“I don’t think so,” Cordy huffed. “It’s all about keeping the company’s image up. Three gay vampires have a certain image to uphold.”

"Cordelia, enough! It’s not your job to worry about how any of us look," Angel said then got an evil grin on his face. "Well, maybe you can worry about Wesley, but leave me and my boys alone."

“You shut up,” Cordy snapped, her cheeks turning darker than could be blamed on her blush. “Just for that I’ll talk Xander into getting his ridges pierced!”

"Don’t think so," Xander said when Angel gave an annoyed grumble. "Why don’t you go home? With Spike and Wesley out picking up supplies Angel and I will have the hotel to ourselves."

“Aww, you want to be alone,” Cordelia cooed sarcastically. “You want to get your thing on. Yeah, I think I’ll go get a manicure. On your card of course, Angel.”

"Fine." Angel tossed her the card he’d gotten for cases like this. It just had a $200 limit so she couldn’t get too crazy. His Xander had a positively wicked look on his face and he wanted her gone so he could find out what he had planned. “So what do you have planned?”

"Give me a head start," Xander said. He was standing right in front of Angel as he slipped off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. "Then you catch me. Wherever you catch me is where we make love the first time tonight?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet while he talked and there was a faint flush of excitement showing on his face.

Angel felt his own flush excitement come over him at Xander’s eagerness. This aggression and enthusiasm was unlike his Xander, and more like Xan.

"Gimme fifteen seconds of a running head start, okay?" Xander asked. When he got a nod of agreement he leaned in for a long kiss. "Just to motivate you." With a smirk, he darted out of the office area and headed for the second floor of the hotel.

Xander really was a handful like this and Angel was happy to have some time alone with him. He loved the sweet and dependant Xander he had first fallen in love with, but this new integrated soul was still a mystery at times. He’d give the Childe about a minute to think he might have been successful… okay, thirty seconds and then he took off in a blur of black.

Xander knew Angel would catch him quickly so he was mainly deciding where he wanted to be caught. With a burst of speed he headed back down toward the lobby. Angel would normally never do anything there, where anyone could walk in, but this time Xander was sure he’d be too worked up to worry about it.

Xander was watching the staircase when Angel tapped him on the shoulder from behind. “Boo,” he whispered into Xander’s ear.

"How did you…" Xander started to ask as he spun around. Then he let his expression slide into a lazy grin. "Guess it doesn’t matter does it? You’ve got me. Are you going to take your reward?"

“Do I really have to take it?” Angel asked, reaching out and tracing his finger along Xander’s brow ridges. “There’s nothing you wouldn’t want to take yourself?”

Xander blinked a few times then softly but firmly started pushing Angel back against the wall. "You’d let me, Master?" he purred. "Let me take what I want this time without worrying about status?" He had his hands tangled in Angel’s shirt, ready to rip it off him as soon as Angel gave permission.

His Xander never would have said Master in the same sentence he used that self-satisfied tone that was driving Angel mad. He loved it when Xander was a little more aggressive and assertive.

“This is about us, not about anything else,” Angel told Xander.

"So, I could do this, Master?" Xander asked as he pinned Angel’s arms above his head with one hand. With his other hand he tore Angel’s shirt open and raked his fingernails lightly over Angel’s chest. "Or this?" His hand started undoing Angel’s pants.

“Yeah, yeah… that would be okay,” Angel moaned. Now all he needed Xander to do was call him Sire and he would be a complete goner, but he wouldn’t let the Childe know that.

Xander had Angel’s pants pooled around his legs seconds after Angel said it was okay. Once that was done though he got a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what to do next and if he should release Angel’s hands. Finally he let Angel’s hands drop while still keeping a light grip on them. That done he kissed Angel, dominating the kiss while manoeuvring him toward the couch.

Angel thought the look on Xander’s face as he concentrated was cute, but he wouldn’t tell the boy when he was trying so hard. The look was damn sexy. This sexual experimentation was all part of their relationship growing and the boy coming into his own.

Xander pushed Angel back, panting as he watched him sprawl on the couch. He straddled Angel’s legs and started kissing his way down Angel’s chest while one hand hunted under the cushion for the lube he was sure Spike had stashed there. Once he found it, he lubed up two fingers. As he started to push the fingers slowly in, he lifted his head to watch Angel’s expression for any sign he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“That’s it,” Angel told him, sensing Xander’s slight hesitancy.

Xander grinned, getting slightly more self-confident with Angel seeming to enjoy what was going on. He kept his fingers moving while he scooted further down so he could start nuzzling Angel’s cock and taking teasing licks along it. He was trying to figure out how long he needed to stretch Angel. By the time he was deep-throating Angel he decided it was time. He lifted Angel’s legs up and, looking hesitant, slid slowly in.

He had tried to convince Xander to be more self confidant when he was separated into two separate beings, but that Xander couldn’t be convinced. Now, feeling the recombined Xander thrusting in and out of him, it felt more than right and he tightened his internal muscles in encouragement.

“You can’t hurt me,” Angel said.

"I wouldn’t want to, Master," Xander said as he kept gaining confidence and started moving faster. It felt so good he knew he wasn’t going to last long. As he started to get closer he leaned forward and offered his neck to Angel. No matter what game they were playing he just couldn’t imagine biting Angel first.

Angel bit into Xander’s offered neck, consciously approving of Xander’s gesture. There were certain instincts no vampire could bury and the Sire/Childe relationship was one of them.

Xander’s howl managed to echo even in the wide open lobby right before he let Angel tug his head down to his neck. Xander let his fangs sink in and took a small gulp of blood before relaxing bonelessly against Angel. "Thank you, Sire," he whispered. "I… that was… just thank you."

“You are…” Angel wasn’t sure he could find that right words to explain how he felt about Xander at this moment. “… my Childe.”

"Both you and Spike," Xander agreed. "Both Sires, both consorts."

Angel smiled at the top of Xander’s head and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch of them both. He knew he’d get some pointed comments from Wes and Spike, but with Xander curling up against him, half asleep, he didn’t want to move.

 

Angel walked into the lobby the next evening only to find Cordelia, Spike and Xander all painting their nails. Or more correctly, Cordelia was painting her nails pink while Spike was painting Xander’s nails black.

"Wanna join us?" Spike said. "I can do your nails after Xan here."

“Oh, Angel only goes to a manicurist for that,” Cordelia pointed out. “And he prefers a clear coat, instead of black.”

"Uh, oh, Princess, it doesn’t look like the poof wanted that spread around," Spike said gleefully. "Ya know he’s made fun of my nails, but at least I’m not a poof who hides behind clear polish." He realized as he watched Xan’s face that he wasn’t teasing Angel for any reason other then to get Xan to snicker. Most the anger he’d held toward Angel seemed to have evaporated over the last few weeks.

“At least I don’t have roots,” Angel shot back good naturedly to Spike.

"He doesn’t have roots. Cordy showed me how to die his hair," Xander said proudly. "Can Cordy and I go shopping tomorrow? The mall’s all indoors and a little sun won’t hurt me. I wanna get some new clothes and Spike said if I bought at least some new leather you’d let me go."

“You have your card right?” was all Angel could say. It didn’t take a psychic to see that he was completely willing to spoil Xander and even Spike. Instead of giving him his card, he had just given in and gotten Xander his own credit card.

"Yes, he has the credit card," Cordy said. "I already made sure he knew where that was and called to find out what his limit was. We can get some really nice stuff."

“Just make sure some of it is leather,” Angel sighed and smiled at Xander, then glared at Cordy. “And no piercing anything.”

"Leather, right, lots of leather, I can do that," Cordy said as she capped her nail polish. "I’ll be by around four o’clock tomorrow to get you, Xander."

“And if I ever see his nails anything other than black, I’m going to blame you,” Angel added.

"His nails are black like mine," Spike snorted. "He wants to look like me and I’m not gonna paint mine some fruity colour." He leaned in closer to Xander and lowered his voice to a whisper Angel could still hear. "If you’re gonna pierce something best tell me first, pet."

Xander was still half human so able to blush. “Spike…” he protested, and then turned a complete ninety degrees and added, “IF I pierced anything, it wouldn’t be my brow ridges.”

"Remember you’ll be at a human mall. The glamour Wes has for you will make them think there are no ridges there," Angel said as he walked over to them. He leaned down and gave Xander a long kiss while staying out of range of Spike’s nail painting. "Just don‘t be gone too long tomorrow. I want you back here before sundown and I’ll be waiting for you in my office."

“That means he wants to get all growly possessive on you after you’ve been out with humans,” Cordy commented. “Just remember to close the door this time.”

Angel ignored Cordy’s comment, something he was getting really good at, and grinned at Xander. "I know you’ve been wanting to go out with us, and Spike and I think it’s time if you want to help us make a delivery tonight."

“What sort of delivery?” Xander asked immediately.

"Just some translations the watcher made from one of the poof’s books. Some goody-goody demon that needed to know about a prophecy," Spike said. He finished Xander’s last nail and gave both hands a critical look. "All done. What say we get some food before we do the dark avenger thing with the poof?"

Xander licked his lips, his first thought was of blood, not human food. Blood after all led to sex and that was always high on his list of priorities. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… You’re hungry too, aren’t you Angel?”

Angel chuckled as he led the way to the kitchen. He could tell what Xander was thinking and was mentally moving his schedule around to make time for some kitchen fun. "Just eating until your nails are dry. I don’t need Spike whining that I messed up his polish job." His laughter got louder as he heard Spike start to protest.

“Goddamn pouf can’t appreciate style when he sees it…” Spike grumbled.

"Be nice," Xander hissed. "Hungry and horny here. I want him to eat with us." He started laughing when Spike shut up and dragged him into the kitchen ahead of Angel.

 

Xander looked at himself in the mirror in the mall and touched his forehead. He could feel his brow ridges, but not see them thanks to the glamour Wesley had cast on him. He ran his tongue over his teeth and could feel his fangs, but when he smiled, he couldn’t see them.

“Stop starring at yourself,” Cordelia laughed, coming up behind Xander.

"You know how crazy it drives Angel and Spike that I still have a reflection?" he asked with a smirk. "So, where are we shopping first? I want to get some clothes that will surprise them, and I want to buy you something too for helping me shop."

“Now that sounds like my kind of deal,” Cordy smiled. “And what kind of clothes are you talking about? Designer, of course, but maybe silk?”

"And leather. Can’t forget the leather. Is it a vampire thing that they almost lose all control when they see me in leather? I mean, I like them in leather, but it doesn’t affect me as much as it affects them. You can help me pick out a nipple ring, too."

“You aren’t serious about getting a piercing, are you? I don’t want Angel to kill me,” Cordelia protested. “And as for the leather, it’s just you. I mean, you expect Angel and Spike to wear leather because they have the whole bad boy thing going for them. But with you, it’s like a puppy all grown up… and hot looking.”

"Just gonna get the ring. Then ask Angel and Spike to put it in later. If they really don’t want me to have it, they can say no them. And I am not a puppy. So what first? So we got for silk or leather or jewellery?"

“Accessories first, then the clothes…” Cordy decided. “Maybe we could get some mesh shirts to show it off!”

By the time they were done shopping, Cordy was actually carrying a few bags too. There was just too much for Xander to carry on his own. He couldn’t believe how fun shopping with Cordy had been, but when he told her it must be fun because he didn’t have to worry about dying of old age in the mall anymore she hadn’t been amused. He was trying to convince her to stop for food on the way back to the hotel.

He was just putting the last of the bags in the trunk when he felt something was wrong. He whirled around, trying to find the threat. "Cordy, get the car started," he growled.

“What is it?” Cordelia asked, but obeyed for once immediately.

"I don’t know but something isn’t right." Not seeing anything, Xander started backing toward the passenger door. Suddenly, four hulking demons seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed him. "Go tell Angel," Xander yelled to Cordy as he tried to get away. He knew it was a lost cause. Four of them were just too many to take on at once with no warning.

Cordy watched helplessly as Xander was pulled into a nondescript dark van that screeched away. Tears poured down her face as she pulled out her cell phone with a shaky hand to dial Angel’s cell phone. He picked up on the third ring and she blurted out, “They got him!”

"What? Where’s Xander?" Angel’s wasn’t shouting. His voice was icy cold, but Spike was shouting enough for both of them in the background.

“Some demons, ugly ones… four of them just snatch Xander and took him away in a van,” Cordelia answered. “I can’t believe I didn’t have a vision about this…”

"Wes is driving us. If you feel safe, wait there. We should be there by the time the sun goes down in ten minutes." The phone call ended as soon as Angel got her location.

“We have to go now!” Spike demanded. “Who took our Childe?!”

"We’re going. We can ride in the trunk while Wes drives. They will not get away with this," Angel growled.

They rode to the scene in record time and the sun had barely set before they were quickly frustrated. Neither Spike nor Angel could track Xander by scent and there had been no other witnesses. Wesley had tried to cast a location spell, but that had also been useless.

“We’re dealing with an expert here,” Wesley pronounced. “Someone who knows how to deal with magic.”

"Magic won’t help them if he’s hurt," Angel snarled. Angelus couldn’t force his way into control, but Angel was tempted to let him out take care of things. He wanted to see the dismembered limbs of whatever had taken Xander.

“If they wanted to hurt him, they would have tried to kill him on the street instead of going through the trouble of kidnapping him,” Wesley pointed out.

"You lot had best stop talking and start finding our Childe," Spike said quietly. "Or Angelus’ reign of terror in Sunnydale’s gonna be a nice memory." He could tell how close to the brink his Sire was, not that he wasn’t just as close, but Angelus was always more… demonstrative in his anger.

“I could pick out the demons if I saw a picture of them,” Cordelia offered suddenly. She wanted to get their anger directed away from Wesley and towards the real enemy.

"Watcher, finish checking the scene then take her back and research the demons. I’ll be waiting for your call. William and I will be out hunting," Angel said.

 

“You’re awake?” Xander heard some ask as he rushed into consciousness. The only thing that stopped him from thrashing out was the age of the voice. He cracked his eye open and found a little girl looking at him. Well, someone who resembled a little girl with red eyes and small blue horns on her head.

"Yeah, where am I?" Xander asked as he carefully looked around and started getting up. The room they were in seemed nice, but there were no windows and what looked to be a reinforced door.

“You’re home,” the little girl answered. Xander guessed she couldn’t be more than eleven years old. She reached out and touched Xander’s brow ridges. “You’re like me. I like you. My name’s Rosalind.”

"Home? My home is with my Sires not here," Xander said. He was watching her carefully. He’d been around enough demons to know better then to trust anyone in a situation like this, but she seemed sincere. "I don’t want to stay here."

“None of us want to stay here, but we don’t have a choice,” Rosalind answered. “I miss my parents. Are your Sires your parents?”

"How many of you are here? How long have you been here? Do you know why they took you?" Xander asked. He was starting to get scared but he wasn’t going to let that show.

“I know a few others in the collection,” Rosalind answered. “I’ve been here a few years, I think. I’m glad you’re here. I was tired of being alone and now that you’re here, I won’t be anymore.”

Xander didn’t answer while he started going over the room with his vampiric senses, looking for any sign of monitoring equipment. He didn’t want to say anything about escaping if whoever it was could be listening in.

Rosalind was following Xander around while he prowled the room. “You can’t get out,” she told him. “I stopped looking for a way out a long time ago.”

Once Xander was as sure as he could be that the room was clean he started asking Rosalind more and more questions. Trying to figure out what chances he would have for escape and exactly was he was wanted for. The fact that no one had been killed gave him hope that he’d at least get a chance to escape or that Angel and Spike could find him.

It was one of Rosalind answers to his questions that only raised more questions. “Our Owner says you’ll make a good daddy and husband.”

"Already married and when my mates show up this guy is not going to be happy, but I plan of getting out of here as soon as possible," Xander said.

“You don’t have choice,” Rosalind answered, shaking her head. “Our owner likes to collect people like us. Says when I’m old enough to breed with you, we’ll have pretty children.”

"Hell, no. You’re just a kid, and, even if you were older, I told you I’m already married." Xander was trying to keep his temper in check because he didn’t think the girl was at fault for anything.

“He’ll be here soon now that you’re awake,” Rosalind simply answered. “He said I had to be on my best behaviour. Was your mom a human? Or your dad?”

"Don’t think I’m giving out details like that, but lets just say I doubt I’d be good breeding stock," Xander said as he looked around the room for a weapon. "You just keep quiet when whoever it is gets here. I’ll get you out of here with me."

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” a man’s voice echoed from behind Xander. He turned around to see large man standing there. Xander hadn’t even heard the door open and now it was closed again.

“What the hell is going on here,” Xander growled. “This was not a good idea on your part.”

"Mmm, you have spirit," the man noted, looking at Xander like you would look at a race horse. "Acquiring you was definitely not a mistake."

“If I don’t kill you first one of my friends will you know,” Xander said almost casually as he stalked closer to the man, tensed for action. “You can avoid all that by letting me and whoever else you have trapped here go.”

"I could do that," the man answered, "But then were would be the fun in that. If you so as much blink at me funny, the girl is dead. She's completely useless mated to anyone else which is why I needed you."

"There’s not going to be any mating going on regardless of what you threaten. I’m already mated to two very possessive vampires as it is," Xander said slowly, like he was speaking to an idiot. "And as scary they’ll be when they show up, The Slayer and the watcher’s council might pose even more problems for you if there’s anything left after my mates get through with you."

“That’s all a risk I’m willing to take,” the man answered with a sharp snort. “You add an interesting variety to my breeding stock and the future profit from the sale of your human-demon hybrid offspring will make up for any of that risk.”

"You can leave now," Xander said, turning his back to the man. He was still tracking every movement with his hearing but he’d found out what he needed to know. No matter what the guy was threatening, he wasn’t going to kill either of them. If he was willing to risk Angelus and Buffy to get some ‘offspring’ it would talk a lot of provocation before he’d permanently harm either of them.

The man waved his hand at Rosalind and noted, “She’ll age faster than the average human child. Her mother was a Cheria demoness. Makes for quite a charming, mix don’t you think?”

"Unless you’re ready to tell me I can leave, you can leave. I assume you realize I’m mated to male vampires and regardless of her age I’m not going to find her charming."

“I know exactly who you’re mated to and that’s what makes all the more appealing to me,” the man explained. “I’ve always been intrigued by demon-human hybrids and you are an excellent addition to both my collection and breeding stock.”

Xander crossed the room and sat down facing the door. He alternated between examining his fingernails and staring blandly at the man. There was no reason to give him anymore information and he didn’t think there was any more information he’d get out of him.

 

“Why can’t we find him?” Spike growled in frustration and smashing his fist into the wall. They’d been trying every means of finding Xander and yet there wasn’t even a whisper of his location.

"We’ll find him. We both know he’s still alive," Angel said. The two of them seemed to take turns losing control over the last day without Xander. "He’s strong and trying to get back to us too. I’ve got every demon who owes me a favour looking for him and Cordy’s calling Sunnydale now. We’ll find him and rip everyone involved in taking him limb from limb."

“We would feel if he was dead,” Spike repeated something they both knew. “He wasn’t ready to be on his own. If I had watched him more carefully…”

"If we had watched him any more carefully he would have snuck out," Angel said with a sigh. "He’s not the type to allow us to keep him hidden away and safe." Angel walked up to Spike and tilted his head. "Drink Childe. We both need to be stay strong."

Spike didn’t make any sarcastic remarks, instead moving quickly to Angel. He kissed Angel’s neck before he sank his fangs into Angel’s flesh. If not for Angel, he would have gone completely crazy not being able to find Xander.

Angel waited until Spike had drank his fill then pulled his head to the side and took his turn. He’d gone from resenting having to share Xander with Spike to actually enjoying Spike’s company. Now that Xander had been taken, he realized just how lucky he was to have Spike there.

“I won’t leave, no matter what, I won’t leave,” Spike told Angel. He still had his arms wrapped around Angel’s waist and wasn’t letting go.

"Sounds like Wes is back. Let’s see if he has any new information," Angel said. He reluctantly let Spike pull back and straightened them both up some.

“We have a lead,” Wesley said immediately when he came into the room.

"What? Where the bloody hell is my Xander?" Spike growled out immediately.

“Wait, wait, let me explain,” Wesley answered quickly. “I called in a favour from a powerful mage who is sensitive to residual magic. He was able to sense a counter spell to the glamour I’d used on Xander. It’s not much, but it means whoever grabbed Xander knew about his appearance.”

"That’s not a fucking lead, you ponce. Of course they knew what he was or they’d never have taken him. Let’s go back out, Angel, and leave the minions to dig up more pointless information," Spike said.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Wesley added. “The spell had a very specific signature.”

"What is it, Wes. Now isn’t a good time to try our patience," Angel said. He was trying to remain a little calmer then Spike, but it was tough.

“I’ve narrowed it down to a wizard who collects and sells human and demon hybrid children,” Wesley answered.

Angel decided he’d had enough. It wasn’t like Wesley hadn’t been warned. "Stop doling out bits and pieces of information," he growled as he backed Wesley against the wall. "Just tell us what you found out. Things like names, locations, weaknesses are what you should be telling us right now."

“Those are all things I don’t know,” Wesley told him. “The man is very elusive and I haven’t even been able to get a name other than The Owner. He contacts potential buyers he knows would be interested in his stock. No one has any direct contact with him. I’m sorry, I told you as soon as I found out.”

"Fine, we’re off to question some demons," Spike said. "Think I’ll kill a few that don’t know anything just to properly motivate everyone else."

“Very well,” Wesley nodded. Wesley knew that they had to get to Xander as quickly as possible. If not only for his sake, but so Spike and Angel would not have self-destructed or killed someone they shouldn‘t.

 

Xander was pacing the room. He’d only been there two days but it was becoming obvious that they were planning on making him take the girl by withholding blood. He could live off human food for a while, but the lack of blood in his diet was already starting to annoy him. He’d been carefully watching patterns as they were fed and had managed a few sneaked glances through the door. He’d also been able to use his hearing to figure out some of the layout around the room and the routine out there. Now it was just a matter of deciding when to make his move.

“I’m bored,” Rosalind said from her perch on the sofa. “What are you doing?”

"Thinking," he answered shortly. He’d decided to take her with him, but he wasn’t going to give her any advance warning of his plans in case she was helping his captors or was just too young to keep a secret.

“I have a forked tongue,” Rosalind said and stuck her tongue out to demonstrate.

Xander just nodded at her. She seemed nice, but the way she kept trying to get his attention bordered on annoying. She seemed to have accepted that she and Xander were going to mate because that asshole had said so and that was just a little scary.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Rosalind asked, cocking her head to the side. “Your mates.”

"Yes," Xander answered after a minute. He was smiling as he confirmed the timing of the last of the guard patrols. "I’m kinda tired. Let’s take a nap for a while." He knew they had four hours before the timing would be right to escape and he figured they might as well be rested.

 

Escape was as easy as ripping out the throat of the next minion who came into their room. Xander figured the guards were used to dealing with children and scared captives, not trained vampire killers. He had the timing of their patrols down perfectly and getting out of the building was almost anti-climatic. There had been a few rough moments when he and Rosalind had to hide from one of the outer guards, but she’d kept quiet and now they were out on the street. As soon as they were outside he’d picked her up and started running. He could sense Angel and Spike again and was afraid they’d tripped some alarm by leaving whatever protective bubble they’d been in.

The minions had been on their heels when Angel and Spike saw them and screeched to a halt in the middle of the street. With the tips from Wesley and their own investigating, they had managed to narrow the location to within a few miles and had sensed Xander's closeness. The two elder vampires quickly dispatched the minions with fierce efficiency, focused on revenge.

Xander waited from behind his mates. He wanted his own revenge, but it would have to wait until after he’d rested and fed. The energy he’d expended, combined with the lack of blood was leaving him weak. He set Rosalind down as the last of the minions died, swaying on his feet as he waited for Spike and Angel to come back to him.

“I’m happy they’re dead,” Rosalind said with a sad smile on her face.

Angel and Spike both spared her a quick, appraising glance before dismissing her as a threat. They wrapped themselves around Xander, letting the bond that had been suppressed get a new foundation. "Drink a little from each of us then we have to get out of here," Angel murmured after all three had calmed down some.

Rosalind watched as Xander bit first into Spike’s neck and then into Angel’s neck. She remembered her own parents being affectionate and exchanging blood as well. She sniffled a little and bit her lip at the sight.

Xander closed his eyes and slumped between his mates for a minute before straightening up. "There’s more kids like her trapped in there. Is there any backup we can call in now? I’m afraid if we wait they’ll get out of town," Xander said, starting to snarl. The blood had revived him faster then he thought possible. "I want every last one of those bastards dead. After we rescue the kids, Wes can find their families or someone to take them in. Oh, and get Cordy to come pick up Rosalind and take her back to the hotel."

“I’ll get Gunn’s crew to clean up after we’re done and they can bring the children back,” Angel answered, rubbing his hand over Xander’s back. He called Cordy on his cell phone with the locations and waited for her arrival.

While they were waiting, they kept touching one another now that they had Xander back. They were only interrupted when Rosalind asked, “Can I kill someone, too?”

"No," Xander said, diverting his attention away from Spike for a second to smile at her. "You did a good job staying quiet while we got out of there, but I want you safe with Cordy now. We’ll get rid of the bad guys then find your parents for you."

“Your mates came for you, but I don’t know if my parents will come for me,” she answered, then walking over to Spike and hugged him. “Thank you, Xander’s mate.”

"I’m sure the Watcher can find them for you," Spike said as he deftly removed himself from the girl’s hug. "That’s the cheerleader pulling up over there. You go get in the car with her."

Rosalind stuck her forked tongue out at Spike and ran towards the car, leaving the three of them alone finally. “Cute kid,” Angel commented with a straight face.

"From what I can tell that bastard has been kidnapping unique kids and selling them for a long time," Xander growled when she was out of earshot. "He wanted to breed me to her for a nice supply of babies to sell. We’ve got to put him out of business permanently, and I want to be the one to kill him."

“It’s your right,” Angel nodded. At one time he would have been concerned about Xander’s sensitivity to death, but not now.

Gunn, Wesley, humans, and assorted demons showed up in a collection of cars as Cordy was pulling away. Xander let Angel explain what was going on then took off retracing his route back to the compound. His mates were letting him lead but they were still hovering just a half step behind him on either side of him. He could feel his demon’s craving for revenge building as they got closer.

The actual battle went smoothly. They had depended on secrecy for protection for too long and were not prepared for an actual assault. As soon as Wesley broke their magical defenses the guards fell quickly.

Xander was the one to corner the Owner, with Spike and Angel hovering behind him. He let his demon totally out and started tearing off body parts until the demon was dead. Once he was satisfied that the threat had been eliminated he stalked over to his mates.

"Wes, take care of the kids and stuff," Angel shouted as the three of them ran from the building, needing privacy and someplace they felt safe.

Where they really felt safe was at home in the hotel. They all squeezed into the front seat on the trip there and kept touching each other all the way into the lobby. “I can’t believe I let that happen to me,” Xander said once they were inside. “I’m sorry, Sires.”

"Fuck, Xan, not your fault," Spike said. He was plastered up against Xander. "You took care of yourself and escaped on your own then ripped that fucker to little pieces."

"I let myself get caught," Xander argued. "I should've seen it coming…"

"Not your fault. You keep going on like this though and the pouf’s never gonna let you out of his sight again. Right now, you need to be thinking about which one of us is going to fuck you first when we get you upstairs," Spike said.

“Don’t care who fucks me first,” Xander answered. “Just need you both to touch me. I wasn’t gone that long… but it felt like forever!”

"Spike can go first, this time," Angel said. He was tearing off his shirt then Xander’s as they headed for the bedroom. All three of them shed the last of their clothes as soon as they were in the bedroom, and Angel pulled Xander into bed, enjoying the full bodied contact while positioning Xander for Spike.

“Sire, please,” Xander begged, shaking with need to feel Spike’s touch. Angel was positioning him on all fours, over Angel’s chest. Angel would be able to kiss and tease him while Spike fucked him.

"Don’t worry, Xan, I got you," Spike purred as he hastily prepared himself and Xander. He wasn’t doing much more then slopping a little lube around. Neither of them wanted to wait or would care if there were a little pain involved to make it all the more real.

“Haven’t felt this fractured since the change,” Xander mumbled. “We need you.”

"We need you too, Xander. No matter what happens well always find each other again." Angel was running his hands over Xander’s body while he talked. Making sure he stayed grounded and felt safe again.

Spike grabbed Xander’s hips and slowly started to push into him. He groaned as he felt Xander opening around his cock and changed into game face.

"Sire!" Xander screamed as Spike slid in. He thought he’d known how much he needed this, but somehow, as soon as Spike had started to push into him the need had spiraled out of control. He bucked back against Spike and lowered his head to Angel’s throat. He fangs were in Angel’s neck, but before he started drinking he realized he hadn’t asked permission and froze.

“Keep drinking, Childe,” Angel groaned, caressing Xander’s hair. Their need for closeness overrode any need for the hierarchy between Sire and Childe.

Spike felt Xander start to writhe underneath him as Angel’s blood coursed through him. He wanted to say something meaningful, but nothing came to mind. With a shrug, he bent down and started feeding from Xander. He knew Xander would feel his emotions through the bond.

Xander was experiencing a new level to the Sire and Childe bond that most fledgings never got to experience, and, on top of that, his was magnified by two. He was flying so high that he came when Spike came inside of him, but his cock stay painfully hard.

Angel didn’t miss a beat as he pulled Xander off Spike’s cock and shifted Xander so he could settle down on Angel’s cock. As Xander started to ride him, Angel gave Spike a quick look then rolled them all over so Xander was still pressed between them, but Angel was on top. When Spike raised his wrist toward Xander’s mouth, Angel moved to bite into Xander’s neck, reversing the blood flow pattern.

Xander felt like he fractured back in two again, only to have Spike and Angel put him back together. He came shortly after he pressed his fangs into Spike’s wrist and felt Angel’s fang sink into his own neck.

Angel and Spike both came as well shortly after Xander, and all three collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. The smell of blood and cum permeated the bedroom and both Angel and Spike were purring to their mate.

Xander couldn’t talk and floating in that place that was in between consciousness and pure bliss. Only with these two beside his side was he truly whole.


End file.
